


【盾冬】布鲁克林有座碑

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 一篇时间线是妇联4结局以后很多很多年的又he又be的文薛定谔的he补了两个番外应该还会有第三个番外





	1. Chapter 1

01

在布鲁克林的公墓，有一块无人问津的墓碑。说是无人问津，其实打扫的挺干净，每周都有不同的鲜花。

只是这一切都是托公墓的管理员做的。

每周都会有一笔不菲的薪酬汇入管理员的账户。管理员其实很好奇，碑上的名字是Grant，没有姓氏，也没有中间名什么的，只有这一个单词。背后的金主也从没有露过面。

那是一天深夜，他突然接到了一个隐藏号码的电话，好吧，胆小的他本来是不想接的，那是一个雷雨夜，空气中弥漫着湿冷又阴森的恐惧。他想把铃声按掉，然后关机继续睡觉，却不小心点了接听。然后电话那边，一个好听又平和的声音，消除了他对深夜来电的恐惧。

那个人说，自己要去远方，能不能拜托他帮忙打扫一下朋友的墓碑，就每周拔个草买束鲜花就好。他会给予一定的报酬。

雷雨天，陌生人的深夜来电，墓碑，报酬。

这不就是恐怖片里经常出现的桥段吗？可是屈服于他温柔的声线，管理员满口答应了。

第二天，他发现这事有点不对劲，因为声音好听的陌生人拜托他帮忙打理的碑，是他的师傅，公墓管理处已经退休许久的老前辈，在退休以前经常去打扫的。

他很好奇，就给他师傅去了电。他师傅如今已经年过花甲，头发花白，记忆力也不行了。但他还是记得那个男人，一个又美又酷的男模。应该不是模特，毕竟如果那个男人真要按师傅说的那样样貌惊艳，如果是娱乐圈的，估计得家喻户晓。

他们相遇的那个清晨，老头子一会儿说是某个冬日，阳光照不透冬日的薄雾，空气湿冷，他就这样出现，像给灰蒙蒙的天上带来了一段绚烂的彩虹。

一会儿却又说是个生机勃勃的春天，他穿着好看的黑色西服，手里拿着一束纯白无瑕的百合，信步走来。圣洁的光辉照耀着他，他既虔诚，又庄严。就像，就像白鸽，忠诚又纯洁。

年轻的管理员不由嗤笑，见一次面而已，怎么就品出他的忠诚？师傅怕不是年纪大了变傻了吧。

他说他的朋友死于交通事故，尸骨无存，所以要给他立一块墓碑，衣冠冢。

管理员估算了一下大概的年份，可那一年发生的交通事故太多了。

“你总得告诉我他喜欢什么花吧？”

男人第二次打来电话的时候，尽管管理员脑子里一大堆疑问，可他没有多问，只是询问他花的种类，可他话还没说完，那边的讯号就没了，他隔了近一个月才收到回复，在此期间他居然收到了一笔不菲的钱，于是他让花店按照普通人通常的选择，扎了花束。

“对不起，我…之前手机坏了。钱我每周都有打进你的账户，花的种类的话，就按你的心意来吧。”

言下之意就是不会再因为这事儿联系他了。

世界之大无奇不有，反正有外快可以赚，雇主也是个不挑三拣四省事又靠谱的，那就这样吧。

时间过去了一年又一年，起初他以为这样的时间不会持续太久，毕竟每周不菲的佣金足以证明墓中人对男人有多重要，可他一次都没有来过。钱永远都是周日汇入，为了不辜负雇主，管理员总是一拿到钱就去订花，基本上都是订的白色的百合。

他经常在梦中梦到他师傅所描绘的那个场景——灰蒙蒙的天地，被一个捧着白色百合的男人劈开，那一刹那，流光溢彩，世间万物终于有了颜色。

年轻的管理员躺在床上，无比懊恼的心想，又要洗床单了。那个男人真是好本事，素未谋面就能让人想在梦里与之相会。

真是个奇怪的男人。

然而更奇怪的是，这周他没有收到汇款。又过了一周，还是没有。

上次的汇款还很充裕，足够买鲜花买到这个月底。管理员决定等到月底，月底之后如果还是没有汇款，他就停止买花了。不过这么多年了，打扫个墓碑除个杂草还是可以继续的。有时候他觉得这个人就像他的老朋友一样了。有什么烦恼不顺心，他总是会在除草的时候絮絮叨叨的对Grant说。他太孤独了，那座墓碑也太孤独了。

他以前甚至还在心里暗暗腹议，这个Grant该不会是某个名人的小情儿吧，所以雇主从来都不露面？

他至今还记得，那是一个冬日，阳光懒洋洋的挂在空中，他正在心里偷偷臆想着雇主与Grant之间的桃色关系，突然他看见了一个人，一个男人，一个穿着西装好看的男人，如果不是他手里拿着的是一束白色海芋花而不是百合，他几乎就可以确认他就是师傅所说的那个人了。

他目不斜视的走过来，管理员心里在呐喊，是他吗？是吗？他的雇主会是他吗？

结果那个男人越过Grant，走到了后排，噢，他认得，那是一对夫妇的合葬墓，那对夫妻据说是位伟人的父母亲。

可是谁在乎呢？那位伟人估计都没多少人知道了，好像是第一任美国队长来着。可现在美国队长都已经到第三代了。人走茶凉，谁还记得前前任？

不过现任的美国队长倒有点意思，是个女孩。

名叫Natasha。

一个名字就很不美国的美国队长。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

那个男人又来了。这一次他手里拿着一束白色的银莲花。

管理员知道，银莲花的花语是简单的三句话，失去希望，渐渐淡薄的爱，期待被抛弃。

管理员脑门上的雷达滴滴滴直响。

他是个gay吧。

上次遇见他的时候，自己正在给Grant的墓碑除草。他总能感觉到有一道视线在注视着他。灼热又悲伤。不知道自己是不是在墓园待久了，无论什么都能扯上伤感的情绪。

他很确定那个时候墓园里只有他们两个人，也就是说，除了他不会有第二个人这样热切的注视着自己。管理员心里有些雀跃。

是了，管理员自己就是个gay。

因为性取向丢了工作，才在熟人的推荐下来到了这片墓园。

来墓园的第一天，他的师傅就告诉他，不要看这些牌位觉得很可怕，其实他们都不会说话，能可怕到哪里去？最可怕的还是人心。

这一点他深以为然。在这个地方待的越久，他越不想离开。

但是这一刻，他突然明白了比人心更可怕的是什么。

是贪心。

他想，他坠入爱河了。

他以前总是遇不到合适的对象，所以他一直独身，他想过如果等到40岁了还单身，就去领养一个孩子。

而现在，他想去问一下这个男人的姓氏，好给自己以后的孩子取名。

可是当他看到男人忧伤的绿眼睛，他总想着下一次吧，下一次吧。下一次等他好好打扮一下，确保自己不会灰头土脸的时候，就过去搭讪。

男人时常过来看望那对夫妻，来了也不说话，只是坐在碑前静静地发呆。他大概是这对夫妻的亲戚？按照年龄推算，他大概是这家的重孙？管理员自己对爷爷奶奶的印象都不是很深了，他的爷爷奶奶在他很小的时候就去世了，所以不是很能理解旁的人跟老一辈的家人之间深厚的感情。关于这个男人他有太多想要了解的了，他打定主意，嗯，下一次一定要认识他。

谁知道下一次他没等到这个男人，却等到了男人的爷爷。

可能是这几年流行衣冠冢还是怎么着？男人的爷爷去世了，也在这里立了个衣冠冢。葬在了那对夫妻的后面，与Grant遥遥相望。这跟Grant有什么关系呢，因为他的墓碑上，也只有一个单词：Buck。

入殓的那天，天空灰蒙蒙的，飘着微微细雨，像是上天在为下葬的人哭泣。

那个男人却没有到墓园来，他已经很久没来了。仔细算算日子，那个男人好像是从他的账户不再有薪酬汇入的时候开始，就再没有来过了。他们二者之间有没有联系管理员不清楚，可直觉告诉他，此时下葬的这位，肯定是男人的亲属，大概是爷爷辈的。

绿色的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，很难让人不将他们二人联系起来。他的爷爷没有照片，唯一的辨识方法就是这幅惟妙惟俏的水彩画。画纸的边边都卷起了，纸张还微微发黄，一看就是很有年代感的东西。

男人的爷爷，衣冠冢里，只有一个用盒子包起来铁一样沉的东西、一幅肖像画，还有一本日记。

蓝色丝绒的封面上，有一颗红色的星星。

以前上面还贴了封条。

现在只留下了封条损毁的痕迹，管理员觉得自己眼前可能是一个惊天的大秘密，但是良好的职业道德让他在面对失声恸哭到快要晕厥过去的客户的时候，没有因为自己的好奇心偷偷的打开这个小本。

而这个上了年纪却在自己面前哭的厉害的黑人客户，为什么这么悲伤呢？

原因无他。

因为他看了本子里的内容。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

曾经让人闻风丧胆的前九头蛇特工，现任美国队长的师傅，James Buchanan Barnes，死了。

死在了现任美国队长Natasha的怀里。

有人的地方，就有反派。英雄有接班人，反派当然也有。纳粹的狂热分子，研究出了加速衰老的试剂，普通人被注射了这种药物，会在几分钟之间由年轻变苍老，由苍老变腐朽。在城市的边缘，每天都会发生好几起这样的案件，还不到一周就已经死了不少人。为了调查这些案件，美国队长和他的搭档冬日战士去了疑似试剂研究所的生化工厂。啊不对，或许该称呼他为白狼，又或许是别的什么称号，反正美国队长和他总是形影不离。他也算的上是三朝元老了。给第一代美国队长养老送终，陪第二代美国队长执行任务到老，现在又在培养第三代的美国队长。据说第二代美国队长受伤不得不再一次退休的时候，曾经想过把盾牌传给他，可他拒绝了。

“谢谢，可我还是比较喜欢拿狙。”

“你知道她不是最好的选择吧。”

“我知道，她不是她，尽管这个世界欠了她许多，但我不至于分不清楚眼前人是谁。她不是最好的选择，那我就培养她，训练她，让她成为最好的选择，只要她愿意的话。”

“她当然愿意，她的名字早已刻进了她的血脉。不过这话你可千万别让我家的Natasha知道，不然她又要怨我为什么不早生她几年了，拜托，早个几年我还不认识她妈呢… ”

冬日战士只是笑了笑，Sam是个普通的退伍老兵。二十年的岁月没能在冬日战士身上留下痕迹，却催白了美国队长的额间发。Sam没有注射过血清，没有惊人的生命力，事实上他接盾的那年就已经40多岁了。作为一个退伍老兵，他带着满身的伤痕，接下了这个重担，接下了盾牌，可他拒绝接收新研制出的血清。他想靠自己的力量，作为一个普通人，去拯救世界。如果他能力不敌新人，交出盾牌也没什么所谓，这是一种精神象征，只要有一颗热爱人民热爱自由热爱Bucky的心，那你就有美国队长的潜质了，哈哈，最后一条是开玩笑的，但不得不承认，Bucky对每一任美国队长来说，都意义非凡。

啊，你猜Bucky是以一种什么样的心理去训练第三代的美国队长的呢。

一个身手利落一次性可以撂倒三五个壮汉的白人小姑娘，十五岁那年就染了一头红发一直延续至今，她的名字叫Natasha。

Natasha Clint。

鹰眼的女儿。

在所有人都在头痛她到底是接鹰眼的班还是接黑寡妇的班的时候，小姑娘说，我想要成为美国队长。

Bucky只是摸了摸叛逆少女的头，告诉她如果要成为美国队长，你要学的东西还很多。

他把以前在红房子教给Natasha Romanoff的东西改良了一下，然后悉数教给了这位小Natasha。当他觉得可以无论是身手和学识都差不多可以出师的时候，猎鹰让更小的Natasha，Natasha Wilson送来了盾牌。他倒是很想亲自过来，可他的腿伤了，严重到他不得不卸任的伤。以前受伤他总是被妻子勒令不许下床不许出病房，可一有任务他总是偷摸的跑出去，可这次他是真的不能到处乱跑了。那是不知道从哪里跑出来的怪兽，一口咬掉了他的裤管，他从来没有想过自己也有安装钢铁义肢的那天，早知今日，当初他就不嘲笑Bucky的胳膊冬天碰不得了。鉴于还在调试训练当中，他只好让自己的小女儿将盾牌送来。

新任美国队长接盾的第一个任务，就是调查可以让人迅速变老的试剂案。

他们去了据说是制药的工厂，大门敞开着，里面空无一人，待他们走进去，四周的门突然迅速关上，从四面八方射来灌满药水的注射器。

轻敌了。

为了保护美国队长，Bucky扑了过去，为Natasha挡住了角度刁钻躲不过去的那一针。再然后，他们被随后赶来的后援部队救走了。

他们对针筒里残留的那一丁点儿液体进行了化验，确定是之前那些使人迅速变老致死的药剂。

可Bucky好像并没有变化，他的绿眼睛依旧那么迷人。

原以为是苏联人的血清治好了他。大家都这样认为。

第一天，第二天，除了第三天他一个人出去了一趟以外，其他时间他都待在病房里，安静的接受来自医院各个部门的检查。来往的医生护士太多，小姑娘们都爱往这里跑。一个看上去三十多岁正风华正茂的男人，眉眼里却饱藏着温柔。正当大家都以为Bucky脱离了危险，情况却在第四天开始恶化了。

四这个数字真的很讨厌。当年他坠入悬崖，也是第四天被找到的。他自己当然是记不得了，他如何被苏联人找到，如何进行的实验项目，都记录在回形针计划的资料里。如果可以，他情愿永远都不要被找到。

他开始衰老，劣质的血清没有像往常一样加速循环代谢，而是试图治愈他。可劣质始终是劣质。他还是失败了。一天之内，几乎是一夕之间。他的头发花白，无力感充斥在这副躯体里，到了第五天，他已经不能够起身。

卧在病床上，他微笑着着Natasha在他眼前掉下眼泪。

“小姑娘，别哭。绅士是不会想让姑娘为他流泪的。”他又笑了，在Natasha的印象中，她的师傅好像每时每刻都是笑着的，温柔又祥和。虽然训练的时候会很严格不留情面，但是训后复盘的时候，他总会拿小零食来安抚自己。有时是李子，有时是巧克力。有一次他不小心说漏了嘴，说是一不小心得罪了人，事后送个小零食什么的弥补这招真的对全世界的小姑娘都通用。

全世界的小姑娘，啊，她知道这是在说她素未谋面的Natasha阿姨。她的师傅，以前也是Natasha阿姨的师傅。她知道师傅经常透过她怀念Natasha阿姨，包括他的父亲，上一任美国队长大叔，网红绿博士……他们都在想念她。

可是这不够，Natasha阿姨为了救这个世界，献出了自己的生命，可到头来她连一个体面的葬礼都没有。她要顶着Natasha这个名字，让全世界的人看到，要让所有人看见她就想起曾经有个名叫Natasha的女人，拯救了这个岌岌可危，可能并不怎么值得被拯救的世界。她是真的心疼跟她同名的阿姨。面对一片质疑的声音，只有她的师傅摸了摸她的头，告诉她，你可以的。你可以成为任何你想成为的人，如果没能成功，那只是暂时的，再努努力，你一定可以。

“我可以解脱了，你要为我高兴…咳…咳…”

男人慈祥的笑着看着她，好像透过她看见了一个俄国的姑娘，男人闭上了眼睛，无意识得哼起了俄罗斯的小调，“梨花开遍了天涯/河上飘着柔漫的轻纱/喀秋莎站在竣峭的岸上/她在歌唱心爱的人儿/她还藏着爱人的书信 /把喀秋莎的问候传达/喀秋莎的爱情永远属于他……”

男人的声音越来越小，歌也哼的不成曲调，到最后只剩下一阵短促气音，Natasha再也忍不住一把将她的师傅搂在怀里，哭出声来。

她流着眼泪发誓要将研制这个药剂的反派全部杀光一个不留。

病房外面，太阳出来了。

这个世界就是这样，无论谁离开了，地球依然会转，日子依然要过。有的人会哭泣，有的人根本就不知道这一天发生了什么。

啊，一个时代终于落幕，这个世界上再也没有过时之人了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

 

谁都不知道第三天的时候，Bucky离开医院的那几个小时，他去了哪里。 

 

Sam知道。

 

那会儿他正在医院做复健。他每天都有去Bucky的病房报道，第一天是被两个护工架着去的，Bucky无情的嘲笑道，不知道的还以为你才是病患。那天之后Sam咬牙切齿的加强了复健。其实按照他的年纪坐轮椅也没人会说什么，但谁都劝不动他，他的妻子没法子，只好叫来了James Rhodes，战争机器，一个大概这个世界上跟他最有共同话题的退休老兵。

 

“别急，慢慢来。”Rhodes在器械前面扶住Sam，这事儿他可太有经验了。“你需要和你的第三条腿，哦不，第四条腿建立感情，融合电子神经元什么的，比我以前的训练只难不易，但我相信你一定能做到的，兄弟。”

 

Sam永远记得那日，Rhodes在他眼前直直的坠落，身体极速下降的姿势很像Riley，他是真的很想念Riley。也只有Rhodes可以劝的动他了。“对不起…我…”他想说点什么，尽管后来他们一直是很好的朋友，战友，尽管他也不止一次的道过歉了，可他总觉得有什么他必须要说出口…

 

但是他没有，不是因为他矫揉造作说不出口，而是因为那个男人突然出现了，还是年少时候意气风发的模样，让人气的牙痒痒。

 

Sam皱了皱眉头，“你不在病房里好好待着休养，来我这里干啥？”

 

冬日战士轻笑着，“你得赶紧好起来，还一大堆事等着你善后呢…”

 

可能是工作上的事，交待任务什么的，Rhodes善解人意的直起身，“我出去抽根烟，你们慢慢聊，刚好你来了让我可以休息一下，自从他退休了可越来越胖了，我刚才差点都要扶不住他了。”

 

Sam就地坐在地上，笑嘻嘻的骂着他混蛋。可Rhodes一走他便笑不出来了。

 

因为Bucky默默地递给Sam一把钥匙。

 

Sam心里大惊，他飞快的看了一眼眼前的人，那双绿色的眼睛里面没有任何波澜，Sam面上强装镇定实则心里警铃大响。

 

“我家的地板下面有个暗格，用这把钥匙可以打开它。里面……”

 

话还没说完Sam就大怒，“你这是在干什么？交代后事吗？？苏联人的血清不是正在治愈你吗？？我不准…我不允许…”话说到一半说不下去了，他发现自己的声音在发颤，身体也好像不受他控制的发抖。

 

他发现了，Bucky也发现了。

 

Bucky一愣，随即一笑。

 

“你想到哪里去了？”他蹲下身拍了拍Sam的肩，“我的血清如果能抵抗那个药剂就最好了，如果能抵抗，大概我会配合上面研究解药，可能会有一阵子不会回家。那个暗格里的东西是我很珍惜的东西，我时时拿出来翻看，马上就要到梅雨季了，我怕放在暗处会发霉。如果，如果我真的去配合研究解药，那他…就麻烦你了。”

 

他没有说如果抵抗不了怎么办，Sam也没有问。他们默契的一起忽视了这个问题。

 

已经三天了，他都依然健康，大家以为他能够度过这个难关，可是没有想到的是，那个男人，真的死了。

 

他的身体葬在了布鲁克林的墓里，那还是从前的Barnes夫妇为他立的，James Buchanan Barnes的墓。不是冬兵，不是美国队长的好搭档，是布鲁克林意气风发的小伙子的墓。

 

讲道理他是可以埋在阿灵顿公墓的。

 

可是他拒绝了。

 

清晨，他在医院的病房里微笑着闭上了双眼，中午的时候，Sam去了他的家里，撬开了地板。

 

他颤抖着扒开了木材废料，找到暗格，努力想让自己平静下来，却始终对不准锁眼。

 

暗格打开之后，放在最上面的是一封信。信上写着Sam亲启。

 

亲爱的Sam，

 

如果你看见了这封信，那就意味着我已经离开了这个世界。

 

对不起，在Steve离开之后，我的离开可能对你来说，是个很大的打击，但我想，我是真的只能走到这儿了。James Buchanan Barnes早就已经死了，活下来的是冬日战士，这一点不用反驳，当你穿过了暴风雨，你就不再是原来的那个人了。我心里很清楚，Steve心里也应该是知晓的。但我有在很努力的学Buchanan。学他的开朗，学他的乐观，也学他的善良。但经历了这么多以后，希望你能明白，我终究不是他。

 

我知道你和他都对我寄予了厚望。我也一直努力着，我克服了心里的疾病，也克服了无数身体上的病痛重活了这一遭，我于这个世界已经没有遗憾了。我想，已经是时候告别了。

 

Steve离开的时候，给了我一本他的日记，要我替他在布鲁克林立一座墓碑，衣冠冢。位置不用太好，但我想，能在他父母附近是最好的。他是个恋家的人，这一点毋庸怀疑，从前，在很长的一段时间里，他失去了家，我希望我能成为他的依靠，我能成为他的家，我也确实做到了，我曾是他的家。他也曾是我的家，他……

 

他要我给他立一个衣冠冢，我做到了。他要我把他随身的日记放进去，出于某种原因，这一点我没能做到。不知道你能不能理解，但，我…真的很想他。

 

但现在我死了，身外物带不走，请你代我还给他。他的墓位编号是190418。如果可以，等你有空的时候，可以买束花去看看他。

 

给他立好衣冠冢后，我在布鲁克林的公墓买了一块墓碑，就在他父母的斜后面，请将我暗格里的那副肖像画，和盒子里的M249一起埋葬进去。我的身体会埋进James Buchanan Barnes的灵位里面。那里是我的家，我离开的太久，就请让我死后，能陪在我的父母家人身边吧。真的，可能对士兵来说，阿灵顿公墓是一种荣誉，但我不需要。落叶归根，是一个普通的老人的心愿。我在外漂泊的太久了，也不知道我的家人，是否还能认出我。

 

Sam，真的很感谢这么多年以来你对我的付出。我也想留点什么东西给你，可我想来想去，我把第三代的美国队长培养的不错，让你可以顺利退休，应该是我能送给你的最好的礼物了。享受你的退休生活吧。不得不说，你真的长胖了。还记得我们三个人一起跑步的时候吗，那个时候你的身材可比现在好看的多。不过好不好看倒不是最重要的，健康才是。

 

祝好。

 

 ~~2040年5月21日~~ （划掉）

 

2043年6月21日

 

 

白发苍苍的黑人捏着信纸，趴坐在地上，哭的像个傻子。

 

 

TBC

 

当你穿过了暴风雨，你就不再是原来的那个人了。

——村上春树 


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

他平复了很久，终于抹干了眼泪，等他鼓足了勇气，重新看向那个暗格，一本蓝色丝绒的日记本静静地躺在一个金属盒子上。上面的封条醒目却也完好无缺。

本子与金属盒子之间还垫了一张纸。纸上画的人是Bucky，年轻的Bucky，二十来岁的Bucky，没有金属臂笑起来很俏皮的Bucky。底下的落款是Steve Rogers，1942年春。

Sam猛的仰起头，狠狠地深呼吸了好几下，然后继续清点Bucky的遗物。

他打开了金属盒子，里面放着一把M249。枪身擦的光亮，在枪把上刻着Romanoff。大概是有人时时抚摸的缘故，刻痕已经很不明显了。

那是Natasha的枪。

妈的，Sam在心里狠狠地骂了一句，他的眼泪又要止不住了。

该死的Barnes，该死的，他怎么可以这样长情又温柔？他明明是个怼起人来不留情的粗犷大汉，该死的，他，这个该死的。

当又一波眼泪终于凝结，滚出眼眶，Sam才恍然想起，他真的已经死了。

胸腔里面的悲鸣快要把他的肺挤的炸开，他控制不住的狠狠锤着地板。他的手上锤出了血痕也没有停下。死亡从来不是惩罚死者的，他总是狠狠地凌迟着未亡人。

在他看不见的地方，不知道是眼泪还是血渍，还是别的什么液体，溅到了蓝色丝绒笔记本的封条上，不知道这个封条是什么材质，可能就沾染到了那么一滴液体，等他回过神，想要拿起本子，画纸和装了M249的盒子离开，一封没有封口的信件从本子里掉了出来，飘落到地板上，Sam这才发现原来那层薄薄的封条已经消失了，就像是潘多拉的宝盒毫无征兆的打开了。

Sam本意是不想窥探别人的秘密，可是信封上熟悉的笔迹写着To my boy，Bucky。

Sam突然觉得好像他们一同走过的这二十年，是不同的人生。

那个时候，Steve选择留在过去，回来的时候苍老又虚弱。他变成了普通人，他想着，怎么会这样呢。虽然自己成为了第二代美国队长，这个荣誉让他很开心，但他的朋友，开心吗？他从来没有弄懂过这位百岁老人，相反另一位曾经十恶不赦的杀手，倒让人很好懂。只要是Steve的决定，他都无条件接受。甚至不需要说出口，一个眼神，他就能懂Steve的想法。他曾经觉得Steve与他只是旧友，可能只要时间够长，他们之间也可以成为的那种年代感赋予的旧友。

可是此时此刻，信上写着，“To my boy，Bucky.”

“亲爱的Bucky，如果你看到了这封信，说明我已经离开了，各种意义上的离开。死亡于我来说，大概是种解脱。

我爱这个世界，真的，从小就爱。尽管小时候的我挨打，病痛缠身，瘦弱不堪，但我真的爱这个世界。因为这个世界，让我遇见了你。

不知道你什么时候才会打开这本日记，看见这封信，看见这些年一直埋藏在我心里的话。或许是某个你想我的阴雨天，又或许这些内容一辈子都不会见天日。但其实有时候我在想，我的心意你是不是都知道。你只是在配合我，将我不爱你的戏码演下去。

Bucky，不，James Buchanan Barnes，(我想写的正式一点，因为这可能，是我在这个世界上，最后唯一能留给你的东西了)我爱你，从我遇见你的第一天起，就深深地爱上你了。在布鲁克林的时候，你是那样意气风发，起初我也有想过，你不过是需要一个不会抢你风头围着你转的小跟班。可后来我发现，一直以来都是你在围着我转，帮我打走混蛋，帮我拿药，甚至是帮我约姑娘出来玩，尽管我根本不需要…后来，当我从70年的噩梦中醒过来，当我独自流浪在纽约的街头，当我再次坐上了疾驰的火车，我不止一次的想，我究竟有什么好呢？我有什么是值得你拿命去拼的呢？换做是我，我会不顾一切的捡起不属于我的盾牌去救你吗？我知道我会的。可是我更希望那一天你没有上这列火车。我更希望你一开始就不要遇见我，一生顺遂，平安喜乐。

你本可以，可是你遇到了我。

在我消失的那五秒，我曾有幸见过，你幸福的模样。

在我消失的那五秒，我过上了Tony说的那样的人生，家庭和睦，幸福美满之类的。

鉴于你一直以来都是我的家，看见你娶妻生子，成家立业，过着顺风顺水的生活。我也算是家庭美满了吧，我是真的由衷的觉得自己很幸福。

写到这里，我既盼着你看完我的日记，尤其是你和她幸福生活的那一段，私心又不太愿让你看见，我怕你会生怨，我怕你会后悔曾经遇见我，我既想在你心里烙下吻痕，又怕这痕迹你会不喜，所以，我交给你，毫无保留的交给你，看与不看，你自己来做决定。

我也察觉到了，其实我骨子里卑劣的紧，人之将死，却还给你留下了这个难题，当我说要你帮我把日记放进衣冠冢的时候，我心里是期盼着你能将他留在身边，时时翻阅，时时想起我的。本子上的封条，是我找Suri要的特殊材质，当我走了，当你怀念我时，会不会落泪？这个封条只要沾了水，哪怕是一滴，就会自己降解。我希望你看到，又希望你不要看到，每当有关于你，我就像回到了16岁。不理智不成熟辗转反侧寤寐思服皆因爱你。

I'm with you till the end of the line，我的世界走到了尽头，但你的还没有。但我想，没有我的存在，你会比从前更快乐。

我也祝你，快乐。

Steve Rogers.”

 

汹涌的爱意，在纸上一层一层的叠加。

那些单词Sam全都认识，此时却好像以前从未认识过一样。他曾经问过Bucky，你不怨他吗？

Bucky总是温柔地笑着说，我懂他的辛苦，起码我们中间有人能感受到幸福，这样就够了。

他是知道的吧。这一切的一切，其实Bucky自己的心里都是明白的吧。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

不知道是出于什么心态，Sam好像觉得此时他手里捧着的这本，比潘多拉的宝盒还要迷人。

他叠好那封没有封口，等待人看，等待着那个已经不在了的人看的信，他心里想着，我就随便翻一页，把你放回去，我就翻一页，我不是故意要偷看的。于是他随手一翻——

“他在我眼前化灰的时候，我有想过，如果这一切都没有发生，我会不会就不喜欢他了。不，我永远喜欢他，但是是不是就是普通的朋友间的喜欢，而不是现在这样刻骨铭心的执念。不，那不是执念，执念是懦弱的人不敢直抒胸臆才发明出来企图代表爱意的词。我永远爱他，没有如果，没有但是，他生来就该被世人所爱……”

“我在他面前咳嗽了几声，他面无表情的掐了自己手里的烟，还顺带掐掉了Sam的……”

“Sam给他的小女儿取名为Natasha。Bucky高兴坏了。我知道Natasha在他心里是特别的，Natasha的离开让他意志消沉了很久，我的离开呢？他会像怀念Natasha那样怀念我吗？在我做出了近乎抛弃他的选择之后？”

“爱是想触碰，又收回手。爱又是想靠近，却转身走。我从过去回到现在的时间线，带着一身伤痕与苍老，可我不后悔。我没敢告诉他我在过去发生了什么，对，我曾试图拯救他，可他总会掉下去的，不是今天，就是明天。不是掉下火车，就是掉下飞机……我回到了噩梦开始的那一天，我提前登上火车，解决了Zola，当他们踏上火车的时候，见到的是一群被捆起来毫无还击能力已经被制服的敌军。

Bucky活下来了！

真好。

躲在列车货箱里面的我，心砰砰地直跳。一阵狂喜之后，我放心的离去了，归还了宝石准备回到我的Bucky身边的时候，突然想再去看一眼，Bucky一直都在的Steve Rogers的人生会是什么模样，于是我又回到了那个时间节点，却发现，即使他逃脱了疾驰的列车，可是他却登上了载着宇宙魔方的那架飞机。我甚至可以想象的出，在飞船坠落之前，Bucky一脸无奈的笑着说，我早说过了，要你别做傻事。然后过去的自己毫不犹豫的怼回去，是你把傻气带回来了。

这不是最惨痛的，好歹，坠入冰河的时候，Steve与Bucky，彼此是在一起的，让人痛心的是，不知道是有意还是无意，他们只找到了Steve，凛冽的寒风再次吹散我们之间的联系，只剩下了他一个人，埋在无边的冰原里，直到他被藏匿在神盾局里面的九头蛇找到了……

伤痛就像是个怪圈，永远缠绕着Bucky。后来我又试了无数种方法，我在无数个时间节点里企图救下Bucky，可他总会在下一个不经意的节点坠入深渊。

是有一次成功了……可是那一次，他的身边没有我。

无数次的失败之后，我心里在想，是不是我才是造成他一切苦难的源头。于是我回到了1925年，我们相遇的那年。在布鲁克林的一个暗巷里，我找到了小时候的自己，更确切的说，是正在挨打的小时候的自己。我走过去将小时候的自己护在身后，抡起拳头吓唬人的姿势比记忆中八岁的Bucky要酷。因为八岁的Bucky只是虚张声势，而我的拳头是真的有沙包大。

从那以后我一直对小时候的自己做着Bucky曾做过的一切。在任何Steve与Bucky可能碰的上面的地方努力的阻止着。我一直有关心Bucky的动态，后来Bucky还是去了未来——1943年的那个展览，和以前那个黑色卷发的姑娘一起。后来他参了军，没有去107步兵团。他和那个姑娘在战场重逢，他们相爱了，战争结束，他们都有惊无险的回到了布鲁克林。

他们结婚了。

他们结婚的时候，我本来是站在远处悄悄地看着，可是当他们步入教堂的时候，心里有个声音诱惑着我靠近，我想和他一起步入教堂，哪怕他人生里面的主角再也不是我。这样想着，我靠近了。

他们交换戒指的时候，Bucky从首饰盒里拿出了他祖父祖母结婚时用的金戒指。他给新娘戴上的时候，好像看见了我。我混在人群里，不能确定他是不是看见了我，也不确定他是不是在看别人。我只知道，他今天真好看。

后来，趁没人注意的时候，我跟着他进了洗手间，他把戒指摘下来洗手，走的时候却忘了拿。

我拿起这枚戒指，鬼使神差的，套在了自己的无名指上，然后我戴着戒指落荒而逃。

逃回到了美国队长的家里。

这个时间节点上的Steve Rogers依然是注射过血清的美国队长。他打败了红骷髅，驾驶着载着宇宙魔方的飞船驶向了冰原，这一次，他没有关闭通讯设备，搜救队很快就将他打捞了上来，他只陷入昏迷了几年就醒来了。

当他醒过来的时候，战争已经结束，美国队长博物馆也已经建好了。我向他告别，我要求他发誓，这辈子都不要靠近一个名叫James Buchanan Barnes的男人，他说，我早就知道你不是为我而来。你是为了他才回到过去的吧，他一定是很重要很重要的人。放心吧，我会离他远远的。

我以为我可以功成身退回到我的Bucky的身边，可是当我穿戴好时空穿梭装置，我迟疑了，我有些害怕，我成功的阻绝了他们见面的可能，可是这样一来，万一他再被九头蛇盯上，他就真的是孤立无援了，以前有人会为他对抗 117个国家，而现在，不，我越想越绝望，越想越焦虑，不能这样，不该是这样的。于是我脱下了这个装置，我决定留下来，留在他们身边，正常人得寿命也就百八十岁，我得亲眼看见他愉快的过完一生……

你在玩弄时间的时候，时间也会玩弄你。所以我，猝不及防的，变老了。那是战争结束后的不知道第几个年头，可能是十年，也可能是二十年，或者更久，可是我不怎么能够察觉的到，对我来说，没有他在身边的日子，度日如年。自从上次要Steve发誓之后，我已经离开了美国队长的家，他可能以为我已经回去了吧。他脱离了战争，却逃不过到各地做演讲，即使身边没有了Bucky，美国队长还是要撑起美国人民的信仰，哪怕自己已经没有信仰了。

机缘巧合的，我在美国队长博物馆找了份后勤的工作，每天打扫一下卫生，靠他家门口的天眼看一下他近来的动态，我的生活一片祥和。有一次我甚至还在博物馆看见他抱着孙子，慢声细语的告诉他美国队长的故事……

我知道，是时候该回去了。

于是我在下班之前交了辞呈，下了班回到家，我穿上那套已经蒙灰的装置，闭上了眼睛。

Sam看见我手中的戒指，问我她是谁。那是我的秘密。

只要没有我，他就可以平安喜乐，一生顺遂。

我已经形如枯木，他还依然年轻。接下来的日子，他的身边不能有我。

于是我拼命的争取能搬去疗养院。

他答应了，他很难过，他每次执行任务之前和之后都会来我这里报道。平日里的问候与礼物，我们都默契的通过Sam来传达。

我也很难过，年轻的时候不信命，偏要勉强。现在老了，才发现，原来他的平安一生其实很简单，只要我不在他身边，就可以了。

努力了一辈子的事情原来这样简单。挫败感每时每刻都在消磨着我。你还能撑多久呢，士兵？

我不知道，我不知道，我只知道余生的每一天，我只会比现在更爱他，我也会更加疏远他。

直到时间将我吞没……”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

天空中飘着雨，管理员撑着伞，扶着腿脚不是很方便的白发苍苍的黑人客户离开了。

他离开的时候没有回头。这很正常，人们通常经历过大喜大悲后，对触发情感的事物，总会在某种程度上表现出淡漠。

管理员回办公室的路上，会经过那一排排整齐排列的墓碑。不知怎的，他好像觉得以前日日瞧见的这成千上万座墓碑，在今日，在这烟雨朦胧里，竟生出了不一样的感觉。

他的脑海里突然生出了一个怪诞又赋有诗意的想法。

从前，布鲁克林的公墓里有座碑。

独一无二又孤独。

现在，这里有两块了。

 

Wan.


	8. 番外一：即使我们从未相逢过

“你是谁？”躺在病床上白发苍苍的老人，用干瘪还带着细纹的手指，抚摸着年轻男人的脸，“他们告诉我，你是美国队长，可我总觉得你不是，或者不仅仅是，我们从未认识过，可现在你就在这里，看起来棒极了，我甚至，甚至觉得，我们好像认识了一辈子那么久。” 

感受着指节在自己的脸上摩擦着，他忍不住握住了那只手，直到他摸到了一个物件，那是一枚黄金戒指，他垂下目光，将那只苍白的手从脸上挪开，用自己的手掌紧紧攥住，“我不是美国队长，从始至终，我只是一个来自布鲁克林的大兵罢了。”

手的主人也不在意，顺着他的话说了下去，“布鲁克林吗？我也来自那里…在布鲁克林，有一个，有一个小个子，打起架来从来都不会跑，我的脑海里总会不合时宜的浮现出这句话，更可笑的是，我想跟着那个人，但我又想不起他是谁，可能是在梦中见过的人，尊敬的美国队长，或许，你知道他是谁吗？”

年迈的Bucky闭上眼想了一会儿，他不认识记忆里的小个子，他也不认识眼前的这个男人，更确切的说是他单方面知道这么个人，他是美国队长，是美国的希望，是美国的砥柱。但他们从来没有过交集，可他就是觉得，眼前的这个男人跟他脑海里总是浮现的小个子是重合的。

他这一生幸福美满，拥有令人羡慕的婚姻，郎才女貌，佳偶天成，还有让人省心的子女儿孙。可他总觉得这一生白过了，他好像将某个最重要的人给忘记了，即使他们从未遇见过，这些他从未对家人提起过，但此刻，面对气宇轩昂的美国象征，有可能是因为他们都曾是士兵，他有一种没由来的亲切感，他突然很想朝着这人吐露一下心声，“我好像忘记了一个人，一个很重要的人，我有时候会突然很想去一个地方，去见一个什么人，可等我赶去那里，却总是一地狼藉，并且空无一人。”

“是吗，是从什么时候开始的？”

“很久了…”久到他已经忘记是从什么时候开始的了。可能是七八岁，又或者更早。

美国队长张了张嘴，想问的话却始终没有说出口，“你这一生幸福吗？”

话到嘴边却说不出口，这大概是他人生中的第无数次，可是每一次，都是因为眼前这个人。他有时候会骗自己，有时候你遇不到那个缘分天定的人，可能是一件好事。

可是心里却又暗自怨愤。

其实Steve Rogers，来自未来的那个，他来的有些晚了，他们小时候已经打过照面了。

原来就连他自己，也早已经忘记，在布鲁克林剧院旁边的面包店门口，他们的初次见面，是在那里。

小小少年为了素不相识的小男孩大打出手，赶跑了几个找小孩要钱要吃的的恶霸，他一直都是这样正直善良，不管对象是谁。受人欺负的小男孩从怀里拿出面包，分了一半给他，他接过，却看见了躲在一边偷瞄的自己，Bucky朝着夕阳照耀的方向，向自己走来，把手里的面包递给自己，而自己却没有接，径直转身就跑了。

美国队长一直觉得，那时候不过三五岁，可能是记忆在说谎，可是刚入伍不久，他在军人抚恤金管理处，无意听见Bucky说，他的抚恤金继承人写了妹妹Rebecca的名字，他的父母工资不错，一家人不愁吃穿，但是妹妹从小的心愿就是想开一家面包店，小时候总没事就跑到布鲁克林剧院门口的那家面包店偷师……

那时，他才想起，原来他们之间的缘分，从三五岁的时候就开始了。

只不过Bucky可能已经记不得自己了。就算是未来的自己，也想不起来他们的初见了。

这是他的秘密，一个未来的自己都不知道的，被遗忘在历史的长河里面的，属于这个世界的Steve和Bucky的秘密。

那个时候如果没有转身就跑，而是接过了那片面包该多好，他突然很想尝尝那块脏兮兮的面包是什么味道。

一直以来，他都有些埋怨Steve，是他剥夺了自己认识Bucky的权利，他不能照顾好属于他的Bucky，就来扼杀自己认识Bucky的权利，不该是这样的，人定胜天不是吗？他想，如果是他，一定不会让Bucky陷入险境的。

可是怯懦让他屈服了。认识自己会不会变好，他会不会比现在更好，这是一个未知数，他不敢拿这个来赌。不接近，不相识，大概，是自己能对他最好的温柔了。

得知Bucky入院后，他本想过来看一眼就走，此刻却挪不动步了。他想扑在Bucky床前委屈地大哭一场，哪怕此时此刻并不合适。Bucky的孩子去医院的食堂打饭了，他来的时候他的孩子刚走，算了算路程，他最多还有十来分钟的时间。并且哭，也不知道要为什么而哭。

床上的人已经很虚弱了，年纪大了，需要好好休息，可他却突然想起了什么。嘴里喃喃地念叨起来，“你有没有吃过布鲁克林剧院门口的面包？黄油味的，我还记得那个味道，有点脏，还有点甜，可惜现在吃不到了……以后也吃不到了……他应该尝一尝了再走的……真的很甜……”Bucky已经意识混乱了，上了年纪的人，总有一个人神思恍惚自言自语的时候，他不知道自己为什么会说这个，也不知道他的话给眼前人带来了怎样的心绪。

美国队长敢不相信自己听到了什么，长年累月积攒在胸腔里的委屈劲儿又上了头。

他告诉自己不要哭，目光却落在了Bucky手指上的金戒指上。

“你的戒指很好看。”

“这是我祖父祖母的结婚戒指，传到了我手上，我结婚的时候也是用的这对。可我结婚的当天就把其中一枚给弄丢了，我妻子还跟我怄了好久的气。她很可爱，还是你的粉丝，可惜她走的太早了……”

察觉到他整个人身上突然散发出来的温柔情绪，美国队长的心突然揪了一下。他没有自虐的说出类似你一定很爱她这样的话，他只是，有一点点心痛。他恨来自未来的自己，也恨她没能一直陪着他，也恨自己当年的怯懦。

“你能把他给我看看吗？我说不定可以帮你找回来。”

“怎么？现在神盾局还会帮退伍老兵的寻找失物？”

言下之意好像在说你们是不是闲的没事干了？

虽然没有说出口，但是美国队长几乎可以百分之百的确定，眼前这个虚弱的老人心里就是这样想的。

但他还是摘下了戒指，递给了年轻人，“她走了，我留着这个戒指也没用了，送给你吧，如果你能找到另一个，那就送给你喜欢的姑娘，我的祖父祖母恩爱了一辈子，我和太太也很恩爱，希望能把好运带给你，大兵。”

他不记得自己是如何走出病房的。他也不记得自己昏迷了几天。如果不是突如其来的任务，他可能会在那间病房赖着不走。

也因为这次的任务，他错过了与他的最后一面。当他从重伤昏迷中醒来的时候，负责抚恤金发放的人，跟他说，他这次受的伤很重，医院几次下发了病危通知，他们想通知家人的时候，发现他没有家庭记录，只有一名抚恤金继承人，他们顺着申请表上填写的信息去找的时候，发现他的抚恤金继承人已经不在了。现在他已经醒了，需要他尽快重新填一个。

他又想起那年在抚恤金管理处，他躲在门后，无意听见了男孩的声音，填表的时候也老想着那个人，索性填了那个人的姓名。

那天从他的病房离去，他说，不管遇到什么事，一切会好起来的。

可是现在，他走了，他的世界可能好不了了。

 

Wan.


	9. 番外二：假使我们不曾相爱

他回来之后，经常做噩梦。

尽管他搬去了养老院，但是潜入一个糟老头子的房间不被他发现太简单了。一点都难不倒一个正直壮年的特工——更确切的说，应该是难不倒一个壮硕的老年特工。

每当他做噩梦的时候，我就会轻轻握住他的手，然后他皱着的眉头就会舒展开。而只要我一松开手，就能听见他呼吸急促地喃喃呼唤我的名字。于是我只好重新握住他的手，就这样陪他一整晚，我甚至会觉得，他是不是醒着，只是不想让我走才假装入魇。

现在想起来，那段时光竟是我们之间最平和最安稳的日子。那时候，有时候窗外的月亮很明亮，有时候很朦胧，但无论怎样，洒在他布满皱纹的脸上的月光，都是温柔的。又或许温柔的不是月光，而是我的眷恋。有时候我会情不自禁的抚上他枯槁的脸颊，想着如果没有发生那么多的意外，我现在应该也是这般苍老。

我总是夜半时分去，在黎明破晓前离开，无数次在回家或是直接去任务的路上，看见冉冉升起的朝阳，都会在心里感叹一句，真美啊。

大家都觉得他不再爱我了，从他变老回来后，很多人看我的眼神都变了，有心疼，有可怜之类的，可我并不需要同情，我知道，他一直爱着，甚至越来越浓烈。

因为我能感受到他看我的眼神，就像一直以来我看他那样。

他是一个忠诚的人，即使不再爱我，他说出口的要陪我到最后的承诺也不会改变。除非……

除非他想要改变现在的一切，以一种决绝执拗的方式。好像只要有关于我，他处理任何事情的时候都会变得偏执。

尤其是在我从火车上坠落之后。

1944年的冬天，老天，说实话我自己都不记得我当时的感受了。我不是Barnes中士，不仅仅是。我也是冬兵。或许最开始的几年，Barnes中士还会尖叫着从梦里惊醒，但那对我来说只是一场遥不可及的噩梦。会心惊，但也只限于此了。 Suri说人的大脑是有自我保护机制的。不开心不愉快的事情，会很快的忘记。所以我对那些年的记忆会越来越模糊。我问她，那Steve呢。

在我消失的那五年，他好吗？

她纠结了一会儿才决定告诉我，那是她给大厦的媒体库升级全息系统的时候，无意间发现的，从未对任何人提起，在那五年里，Steve一直在看九头蛇折磨我的视频。整夜整夜不睡觉，投影到墙上，翻来覆去的播放。然后白天装作一副已经move on的样子，积极乐观的生活，参加ptsd互助小组的时候，他会说着怀念任何人的话，但除了我。

好像不跟别人提起，我就未曾离去一样。

好像一直为我心痛，用我的痛苦来折磨他自己，才会让他觉得他还活着。

我知道，他怕自己的大脑保护机制让他忘了我。他要我成为他最深的ptsd，永远摆脱不了的那种。他拒绝接受治疗，拒绝接受我再一次离开他了的事实。

这些事情可不可以一次性都告诉我让我有个痛快。今天让我发现一点点，明天再来一点点，我真的怕我坚持不住，想要冲到他面前告诉他我他妈的爱惨你了，与其这样不明不白的分手还不如让我现在就死了。

可是这样，不就白白浪费了他的一生吗？他所做出的牺牲，所有对我的付出，我要领情。我的样貌依旧年轻，他已经是风烛残年，我还有一生的时间可以去悔恨去流泪去悲痛欲绝，可是他没有了。

虽然我不知道那个蠢货做了什么，但是支持他，包容他，接受他的选择，这也算是，我对他，唯一能做到的宠爱了吧。

更何况，我们根本就不曾开始过，就何谈分手。

他去世的第一年，我给他安排好了墓碑。那几年我一直在世界各个角落打击犯罪。我根本不敢回布鲁克林，瓦坎达也不敢去，所有与我们有关的地方都成了我的禁地。我夜夜搂着他的日记感受着他的味道入睡，然后第二天继续陷入无休止的战斗。

等我得知那个守墓人退休，已经过去很久很久了。在一个雷雨夜，我给现任的公墓管理员打了电话。却忘了问账户。虽然自己也能查的到，但是还是出于礼貌重新打了电话问了下，谁知道被海底的怪物袭击了。这些怪物都是些没有心智的变异两栖类。在远离人类文明的地方海域兴风作浪。

那一场大战人类损失惨重。Sam的腿被怪兽咬伤，严重到需要安装义肢的程度。

而我。

我也要死了。

心脏被怪物的獠牙刺穿，我能感受到生命在一点一点的流逝，我很担心，因为我还有很多身后事没有交代，我匆匆写下留给Sam的遗书就陷入了昏迷。醒来之后身上的伤却莫名其妙的好了。是Steve的血清。只有一点点，一两滴血的样子。

他们没有拿去治疗Sam，而是用在了我的身上。可以说，是Sam用他的腿，换了我一命。为什么会这样呢，我于这个世界又有了一丝微弱的联系。而这个纽带仍然有Steve的功勋。

这个血清是小浣熊拿来的。他说这是Steve跟他做的交易。用他的血清换我的胳膊。他还骗他说这个血清可以丰胸，能卖个好价钱。比我的胳膊值钱多了……

养好了伤，我收好自己写下的字迹潦草的遗书，继续我的工作。

战斗，战斗。

很多人气Steve不负责任的跑了，指责他这个世界有那么多的烂摊子他居然可以完全不理会，我想告诉他们我理会，我做或是他做，是一样的。

在不用工作的日子里，我去了公墓，看了看他…的父母…还有他。

我有时候在想，他回到过去做了些什么呢？放在他衣冠冢里面的戒指，是我祖父祖母的婚戒。在他们美满幸福的过了一辈子之后，他们把戒指留给了我，要我送给我喜欢的姑娘。

在我们高中毕业的舞会上，我想送给他，但是我没有。在我入伍的前夕我想送给他，但是我也没有。时机总是不对，后来，我被俘，后来我失去了胳膊，失去了记忆，那对戒指也消失在了时间的缝隙里。可现在，却出现在他的手指上。

整理他的遗物的时候，我看着自己的金属手指。

太粗了。

祖父祖母留下来的戒指是经典的闭口款式，不用比划就知道，那根本戴不进去。另外一枚，会在谁手上呢。

思索不出答案，我遵循他的遗愿，将戒指放进了他的衣冠冢里面。

大家也都觉得我不再爱他了。

因为我没有怨怼，没有愤怒，没有任何他们想要看到的表情。我只是在接受，我总是在接受。

大家还总是戏谑，流水的美国队长，铁打的冬兵。

是啊，美国队长都第三代了。

我总能在第三代美国队长的身上，看见那个女人，不，那个女孩的身影。

Natasha，她离开以后，Sam给自己的女儿取名叫Natasha。Clint的女儿也叫Natasha。大家怀念一个人的方法总是又笨又有默契。

我没有女儿，所以我把所有的Natasha都当做是自己的女儿。

看着她长大，想要保护她。

你说她能躲开那支毒药针剂吗？我觉得她可以。可我还是扑了上去。除了想要保护她的心很迫切，或许还掺杂了一些别的什么情感。

毒药进入血液的那一刻，一直紧绷着的神经突然不再紧绷了。我终于感受到了久违了的自由。

我自由了。不再受爱与被爱的拘束。我终于可以自由的奔向那个人。告诉他，我已经死了，你那些活着的时候的掣肘已经不能再约束我们了。

你听见了吗？

你看到了吗？

我来找你了。

从此以后天地间不过多了一对相爱的亡灵，我们留存于世间的痕迹，会被冰雪掩盖，又或是飘荡在旧友们的心间。

但爱不会离去。

我们每一天都会更爱对方一点。

直到，

世界的尽头。

 

Wan.

 

这个系列终于写完了。

原本是有个关于戒指的脑洞，不断扩充设定扩充脑洞之后，就有了布鲁克林有座碑这篇文。

写完了之后有些难受，然后自欺欺人的告诉自己好歹他俩的墓碑he了(危险发言

本来想写点甜甜的番外。结果…刹不住车又把自己捅了几刀…行吧…祝大家嗑cp愉快！我也要努力向小甜文发起进攻啦！


End file.
